Vampire Diaries
by asuka84
Summary: Melanie is a half-breed, a mix between human and vampire. Gavin is a full blooded vampire under pressure to be someone he is not. What happens when they meet and fall in love? Find out through their diaries.
1. The Beginning is The End

Dear Diary,

Until today, I thought I knew the meaning of "once upon a time" and "happily ever after", but now I know that those things are made for fairy tales. There is "once upon a time" but the "happily ever after" is a dream that cannot and will not come true in the real world. Ever! Before all of… this happened, I truly believed that I would find my Prince Charming. I dreamt that I would be swept away to some magical place, just as all the princesses were in the books. Now I know that every bit of that was a lie.

His words are set in stone. No one can take a pen and rewrite what he said. He meant it, and when he saw me… that innocent face that had captivated me for months returned. You cannot take back hurtful words. You cannot take back the words that said "I do not love you anymore".

The fairy tale we had been living in must be rewritten. It must be cast aside and never read by anyone. Our story ended that day, with those words. The happily ever after he promised me was a lie.

Perhaps I should start this story from the beginning. Then, you would see what happens when you let your dreams replace what is right in front of you, reality. My name is Melanie Meyer, and I am a seventeen year old half-vampire. This is the story of my falling in love, and how that love ended.

Yours Truly,

Melanie Meyer

To my dearest writing companion,

Today was horrible. Melanie refuses to speak to me, and since her parents cannot know about what we used to have, there is no way I can see her, no way for me to explain what really happened. She ran off before I could tell her how I really felt, before I could tell her I had lied to my father to save our lives and our future. She must think I betrayed her, but I still want her. If she hates me, there is no way I can go on. I love Melanie. I need her.

We had discussed our future before, but I wanted to make it official. I wanted to run away together, find a way to turn her into a full vampire (if she agreed) so that we may stay together for all of eternity, and I just need her. I want her by my side. I have hoped and wished many times that she had felt the same way I did from the moments we laid eyes on each other.

My sweet angel was near when I told my father I hated her. I had not heard her, and I had to say that to save her life. Father had threatened to kill Melanie right in front of my eyes if I insisted on rebelling. I had to feign obedience to save her. My life means nothing to me without her in it.

I love her with every ounce of my frozen existence. My heart is hers, my soul is hers, my body is hers if she wishes to have it. I do not want her to give me hers if she does not wish. I will do whatever it takes to make her happy again. I swear on my life.

Yours,

Gavin Jones


	2. April

Vampire Diaries

**April**

**To my dearest writing companion,**

**The pressure to be perfect… to be someone, something I am not, is growing. Everyday my parents' expectations grow higher and higher. Get better friends, play more of this sport, jump higher, run faster, read harder books learn this language. The list goes on forever. Unfortunately, my dearest sister Elizabeth cannot walk well, she barely speaks, and she is not as talented as my parents wanted her to be, so all of their expectations of the "perfect child" rest on my shoulders. The load is almost too heavy to bear. I am about to collapse.**

**We live in England, and every vampire from here to Japan knows who I am. I cannot stay here any longer. There has to be a place to escape. Somewhere I can blend in until they think I am long dead. I have heard talk of a place where everyone is free to be who they choose. Maybe I should go there. My father has a friend who lives in that place. He said barely any vampires live there because it is only a few centuries old. Most of the families in Europe are thousands of years old.**

**My family is one of the most well known in our world. My grandfather did much and my father has done the same. I have no desire to be them. I am myself, and I am determined to stay such, even if I have to leave my family behind. They will miss me, but I will only miss Elizabeth. I actually pity my sister. Our parents have paid so much attention to me, so I think they barely notice that they have a daughter. It is sad, but I can do nothing about it. I will try this "free country". We will see if a life on my own is what I really need. **

** Yours Truly,**

**Gavin Jones**

April 29

Dear Diary,

My family recently moved from the west coast to New York. I had to transfer schools and move across the country away from my friends and the rest of my family. My parents promise we will visit every summer, but it's not the same. I also started at my new school today and it was a living hell. All of the girls were mean, and the guys cling to the girls as if they were moths flocking to a flame. Naturally, they ignored me too. If they did have something to say, it was an insult. Even my teachers were cold. What did I do? Most people have never left the state. They don't need to. Everything is here, just an hour's drive at the most.

Everyone here also has a one-track mind. It is almost like, "if you weren't born here, you don't deserve to be accepted". I was made to introduce myself and when I said I was from Washington, everyone burst out laughing. Someone even asked me if I liked to get wet. Okay, so, Washington is a rainy state, but even my goldfish could come up with a better insult than that As you can tell, no one here is very bright. It's actually very irritating.

I had hoped that my new school was going to be like my old school in any way, shape, or form. I guess that hope was in vain because this school is the exact opposite. What you wear is the most important thing besides who your friends are. Right now, I have no friends and I don't know if I ever will.

The best thing to do is to play this game day by day. All I can do is hope for the best. I can survive this and I will lock the pain in my heart. I can and will survive this.

Sincerely,

Melanie Meyer

To my dearest writing companion,

I asked my father's friend about America, and he would not tell me anything. He insisted my place is here in England. In America, I would have no one, and I would have to go to a school to blend in. Naturally, there are hundreds of humans at decent sized high school, and he thinks I might not be able to control my thirst if I go there. Vampires and humans cannot live well together. Prey and predator are not supposed to exist in harmony. One exists to hunt the other, and the other exists to feel the other. That is not necessarily true, and I will prove it.

He threatened to tell my parents about my sudden interest in a new country if I talked about it further so I shall keep quiet for now, but now I am more interested in this place. It is time to do some research on my own. There is a library in the nearby human town. I can tell my parents I need a book to read.

After an entire hour of research, I found out what I need to know. Life there is much like life here, but people have more rights, and children can leave their parent's house when they are 18 and everyone can make their own choices. I have decided that it is time for me to leave. I cannot stay here when I know that there is more somewhere else.

I will pen my family a letter and leave it with my sister. Elizabeth is my first priority. We do not express it very well, but we are very close. She will miss me for all of the right reasons. I suppose what drove me to make this decision without a second thought was what I overheard one night when my parents were having one of their talks. They said I had to follow my father's example. Our family runs a small business, and I am expected to take over it. They do not care at all about my personal drams or goals. Elizabeth is fine. Father will not allow her to take over the business.

I am leaving very soon. As soon as Elizabeth awakes, I will say good-bye to her told my parents that I left on a vacation, and that I will take over the family business as soon as I return. My father is close to retiring, but he has other heirs besides me. I will find a friend and ask him to write to my parents saying that we were hunting when humans killed me and severely injured him so he could not return for my body.

It will sadden them, but I cannot stand to stay where my feelings and opinions mean nothing to my loved ones. My flight leaves in two days, then I will be free.

Yours Truly,

Gavin Jones

April 30

Dear Diary,

It was the second day at my new high school, and I have discovered that there are others like me outcasts that no one likes or wants anything to do with. At lunch, a girl sat across from me. She smiled at me. It was not a smirk, but a real friendly smile. She told me her name is Jessica. We became fast friends, and now, I think I might be able to bear going to school here.

The classes are easy. I am still barely speaking to my parents, and I have a new friend. Other than that, there is nothing more to write. Everything is good… sort of. I will write again when something interesting happens.

Yours,

Melanie Meyer

April 30

To my dearest writing companion,

I left my family late last night. Fortunately, Mother and Father had a dinner party with some old family friends last night. They left Elizabeth in the care of our maid, Joy. Elizabeth could sense something was troubling me, so she waited up until I came to see her. I told her I was leaving, and that she must take care of our parents in my stead. She did not ask where or why I was leaving. She simply nodded her head. I left a letter for our parents with her. She will give it to them in the morning, after my flight has left. They will assume I am hunting until then.

I told them that I was going to stay a friend in the north and if I do not return within a month, I was probably killed. They have no idea where that friend lives, so if I never return, they will assume I am dead. Elizabeth will not betray me.

Currently, I am sitting in the airport. It is dusk, so I have all night to fly across the ocean. If the flight does not reach America until dawn, I will find a way to blend in. From what I have heard, I assume the best way would be to attend a human school. So far, my thirst has been controllable. I leave in half an hour.

The flight went well. The humans thought I was just another tourist on my way home from a vacation in Europe, and now that my body is slightly used to denying my thirst, I can blend in easily. We are in New York City and there is an opening for the junior class at a high school. They asked where my parents were. I explained they were dead, and that I had to drop out to take care of my sick grandmother. I am 18, and I needed to go back to school to get on with my life.

I start in this new school in three days, on Monday. Until then, I must find a place to settle, and buy a suitable wardrobe with the money I had saved for this occasion. Maybe life here will not be as bad as I thought it would be at first. For the first time, I am free; I can be me without anyone telling me otherwise. Starting over was and is worth the freedom.

Yours Truly,

Gavin Jones


	3. May

May

**May**

**May 3**

**To my dearest writing companion,**

**Today, I started at the new high school, and it was crawling with humans. Perhaps more than one thousand of them attend class there. Unfortunately, all of them are so dim witted, I do not know why they bother going. The teachers are no better. If I had the proper materials, I would teach myself. At their eating hour, lunch they called it, everyone sits with their friends. I was invited to sit with five girls, but I kindly declined their offers. I do not wish to waste my time with them since they are no different from the girls at my old prep school. **

**Looking around the lunchroom (another human word I learned), I saw two younger girls sitting alone at a table. They talked quietly amongst themselves. There was something odd about one of the girls. Her smell and aura, there was something about them that spelled "human" but also "vampire". My father told me about a German vampire who fell in love with a human twenty years ago, and they disappeared shortly after. She is definitely a half-breed, half human and half vampire.**

**It was a little awkward speaking to her at first. If she was trying to live a normal human life, trying to blend in as I was, I could not ask her about her parents. After I introduced myself, I heard her mutter to herself, "You look very similar to my mother". That was all I needed. We agreed to talk after the final class today. She wanted to ask me a few things, and I did as well. The rest of the lunch hour, we talked about absolutely nothing. She moved here from Arizona because of her father's job, and he wanted the family with him.**

**After ten minutes of sitting with the two girls, one of the other girls came to our table and asked me to sit with them. My new friend fell silent as the girl came up. Her exact words were, "You can come sit with us. These two losers are horrible company, but we can keep you entertained."**

**She laughed cruelly. I politely declined her offer, and she went away muttering angrily to herself. Her friends all looked at me with disappointment.**

**I suppose the girl was a bit surprised, but she smiled happily. At that moment, I felt something in my long frozen heart that I have not felt since before I was reborn… love. Something about her smile touched my heart. She would make a fine companion, but loving her is forbidden in my world. She is not even supposed to exist. Everyone in our world believes a half-breed could ruin our secret I am not sure if I want her to know what I really am. **

** Yours,**

**Gavin Jones**

May 3rd

Dear Diary,

Today, a new student came to the school, and I would have never noticed him if he had not taken the time to speak with me at lunch. It surprised me, since the boys here never pay attention to me. He introduced himself as Gavin, but I forgot to tell him my name. Oh well, he will probably have forgotten about me by tomorrow. I have to admit though, he sure is charming.

What caught my attention the most was how he looked. His beauty was almost not human, just like my mother. Now, no one except for my parents and I know that I am a half-breed, a mixture of human and vampire blood. I am stronger, faster, and smarter than a normal human is (but I'm not quite up to vampire standards), I do not drink blood, and I have a heartbeat and warm skin like my father, but it is harder and pale like my mother. My mother's skin is hard and cold, like stone. She has no heartbeat, and she does drink blood, although not human blood.

My eyes have a slight red tinge, but they are mostly a dark golden-brown color, a cross between my father's brown eyes, and my mother's red vampire eyes. My hair is light brown with a few darker brown streaks and dark blonde highlights.

Gavin is pale just like Mother, and his eyes are red. He claims that is the color of the contacts he wears. My friend asked him about his past, but he ignored her and asked me questions. When we met after school, he asked me more questions. I told him where we had moved from and why, but I was careful to avoid saying anything about my family. He did not pressure me.

I cannot wait to see what tomorrow will bring…

Yours Truly,

Melanie Meyer

**May 5**

**To my dearest writing companion,**

**Two full days have passed since I met the girl… I learned her name is Melanie Meyer. She refuses to tell me about her family or her heritage. Has she guessed what I really am? Perhaps she afraid that I will guess what she is. My father told me that the German vampire who had fallen in love with a human vanished seventeen years ago. That is about how old Melanie is.**

**I have always wondered why relationships with humans are forbidden. I suppose they are afraid that the secrecy that is essential for our survival could be ruined. I cannot blame them, but if something like Melanie is the result, we could blend in better. My family lives an hour's run (for us) from a human town. We do not feed on innocent humans, but those who are going to die. That is where my ability comes in. If there is an elderly woman in excruciating pain and she is going to die for sure, I will make her think we are angels sent to receive her. She relaxes, and so we have our meal.**

**My parents were surprised at my mental ability when I transformed. I can read and change the thoughts of humans and weaker vampires. As I said, it is quite a handy talent, but what is strange about Melanie is that I cannot read her. I can see into her mind, but I can only see what she is currently thinking. A wall of some kind blocks the rest.**

**Seeing her give me something to look forward to and I cannot wait to see what tomorrow has in store for us.**

** Yours, **

Gavin Jones

May 7th

Dear Diary,

When I was talking to Gavin at lunch, something clicked. His speech sounded proper. It was almost how the people of London spoke back in the 198os. I looked at him more closely while he explained something to Sophie (she joined our table yesterday). His skin was pale, and his eyes were a reddish-gold color. He had unearthly beauty, just like my mother. My mother still posses some of her human warmth, and I wondered if he did.

He must have felt me watching him because he glanced at me with a serious expression in his eyes. A shiver went down my back. He was a predator, and I was half prey, so I assume the fear was natural. Mom says that I am more human than vampire. I don't see why that is. If I had my choice, I would become a full vampire. I do not want to grow old and die. I want to see everything I can.

I am thinking about asking Mom if there is a way for me to become full-blooded, but I don't know if she will like that. I wish I could tell Gavin about everything, but he might not like what I am if he hasn't already figured it out. Maybe if he can prove I can trust him, I will ask. There is no harm in asking.

Every time I am around him, my heart will not stop pounding. He makes me happy by just being around me. I want him to love me, but I know it is impossible. Also, my parents will forbid me from seeing him. If they find out, they will never let me go anywhere without them. I cannot love him, I know I shouldn't, but I can't help it. He is just… perfect for me, but who could ever love a monster like me?

I will dream of a fairy tale ending, but I will not hope. Our "once upon a time" has begun, now let's see if it will be "happily ever after" too.

Yours Truly,

Melanie Meyer

**May 8**

**To my dearest writing companion,**

**I swear Melanie has figured something out about me. I already know what she is, but she still has yet to figure out what I am. **

**My only wish is that what we are does not affect our relationship. I love Melanie, and if I had to, I would gladly give my life up for hers. This love is wrong, and we should never have met. My heart knows this, yet I fell in love with her. Everything happens for a reason, and it was no accident that we met. Fate brought us together, and only time will tell if this is truly meant to be. **

**Although, I do wonder if she will ever love me as I love her. Even if she does not, I will never stop watching over her, and until the right time, my feelings will remain a secret. I will not allow her to be hurt because of me. That would hurt worse than any rejection.**

**My only worries are the other vampires in this country. If they decide to stop for a visit to New York City and catch sight of me, they will surely tell my parents. I cannot directly rebel, no matter how hard I try. My father will destroy everything I have if necessary. Vampires are strong physically, but one misconception humans have is that we do not feel. We feel more acutely than humans, therefore do know what we feel from the moments our heads (and hearts) register them.**

**I only hope Melanie feels the same.**

** Yours Truly,**

Gavin Jones

May 8th

Dear Diary,

Gavin is a vampire. I have been closely observing these past few days, and he acts almost like my mother, only not as feminine. He does not eat, he is exceptionally smart and athletic, he says he never needs to sleep, and he is as pale as stone. I imagine he just as cold.

Him being a vampire does not worry me. It's how he looks at me that makes me worry. There is so much pain, fear, and love in his beautiful eyes. I am beginning to become seduced by his charm and beauty. Secretly, I think it is love, but I cannot say anything. My parents would forbid me from ever seeing him. They would lock me away and never let me out of their sight again.

He said I could ask him anything, so I'll ask him directly about it. He cannot lie. It is in his nature. I see him tomorrow, and I know he will demand to know about me in exchange, so maybe it is time for me to share my secret.

Who cares what he thinks? I will tell him, and if it costs me my life, so be it. Just in case I never have the chance to write in this again, I will say it loud and clear… Gavin, I love you with all my heart. You are the one who made me feel like I belonged somewhere. Thank you, and my heart and soul is forever yours. Please take care of them

Yours Truly,

Melanie Meyer

**May 13**

**To my dearest writing companion,**

**Our perceptive Melanie uncovered my secret today. She approached me about it today after the afternoon classes were over. There was no fear or repulsion in her voice as she explained her theories. I know I should have killed her and fled before she told the rest of the world about what I really was… but I could not do it. **

**I was taught that if it is to protect yourself, it is all right to kill. I asked myself how I could even think about killing or injuring the woman I love more than anyone else could understand. How could I destroy my own heart that (little does she know) beats inside her chest? **

**I could tell something was on her mind when I saw her during lunch. She said in a very serious tone, "I need to talk to you about something very important after school. It's private, so will you meet me by the old ash tree?" I agreed reluctantly and she changed the topic as soon as her friends sat down with us.**

**After school, we met at the ash tree as planned. She was already there by the time I had fought through the crowd of girls and jealous on-lookers that gathered at my locker after school almost every day. Melanie was intensely serious. The first words out of her mouth were "You're not human are you?"**

**I did not answer at first, so she took my silence as a yes. "How old are you?" she asked. **

**"Seventeen," I replied. "I have been for a while."**

**"I understand. I have always wondered about your family. You look like my mother, but only more masculine." She laughed in spite of herself. "If you want to make this an equivalent exchange we can. I will tell you my deepest secret."**

**"What is that?" I had asked.**

**"I am a half-vampire. My father is human, and my mother is a vampire. Our family came from Germany, and I guess it's been seventeen years since I was born, so that makes me seventeen as well," was her answer. **

**I did find out for a fact that her mother is the vampire who disappeared all those years ago. Her name was Zelda Becker before she met and married Hans Meyer. Now the real trick will be keeping Zelda from finding out about me. According to Melanie, her mother shunned her birth race from the moment she fell in love with Hans. This is living proof vampires do indeed have hearts and feelings just like humans.**

**We will have to be careful from now on, and prevent anyone to find out about our friendship. Again, for her sake, I must keep my feelings for Melanie locked away in my heart.**

** Yours,**

Gavin Jones

May 13th

Dear Diary,

Well, I finally told him what I thought he was, and I was right. He had guessed what I was from the first time he laid eyes on me. Still, it made me feel better to let someone know my true nature. Acting as if I am a human can become very tiring, but with Gavin, I can be what and who I truly am. That makes me feel so overjoyed I can barely stand it.

If only I was a full-blooded vampire then I could be with Gavin. My partial blood does come in handy though. The vampire portion of it prevents him from having a bloodlust for me, and my human blood is a unique touch he said.

If only he could know how much I love him, then maybe we could be together forever. We could run away from everything that keeps us apart, and maybe we could figure out a way for me to become full-blooded.

I wonder if he loves me as much as I love him. Only goodness knows what is going to happen in the future, and I am willing to accept my fate with open arms as long as Gavin has some small role in it. If not, I will die without regret. My life is meaningless without him… so please, allow him to live

This silent prayer is for you, my dear sweet angel. Someday, let us float away into the unending sky of love and a life together.

**May 17**

**To my dearest writing companion,**

**Before I got to the lunch table today, I overheard Melanie and her new friend talking about me. Since the first day I have been here, we have had two new additions to our table. The newest girl I believe she is called Penny. She just moved here from England, and her parents are very religious.**

**Penny asked Melanie what she thought about me. Melanie did not answer for a moment, and silence surrounded them like a cloud. Then she whispered, "Can you keep a secret?" Penny nodded and Melanie whispered excitedly, "If truth be told, I love Gavin. I love him with all my heart."**

**Penny squealed slightly. Melanie had the happiest smile on her face, and then they continued to lunch. I know I should not have eavesdropped, but now I know that Melanie would return my feelings if I told her I felt the same way about her. That made me very happy, but it also filled me with dread.**

**Since she loved me, it would be impossible for me to hurt her if I ever had to say good-bye to save our lives. Forget about my heart, forget about my soul, and forget about my life, only hers is important. Without her, I feel nothing… I am nothing. Her words… they meant so much to her, and that I cannot forget. **

**Perhaps I should tell her how I feel. I do not know what to do (I must sound like a girl at this point), but my heart is saying, "You cannot keep your feelings in forever." I have never felt like this before. Usually, I have no problem locking my feelings in, but this is different. I want all of this out. It is killing me.**

**Melanie, will you forgive me if I tell you? Please allow me to tell you, for it breaks my heart to keep this feeling locked away. I will tell her tomorrow. We are meeting in a park far away from her house. She is staying with her friend on that side of town tomorrow night, so we shall be all right… I hope**

** Yours,**

**Gavin Jones**

May 19th

Dear Diary,

Gavin and I have been meeting in private for about a week or so. Today, we met in the park near Penny's house. It has many wooded paths and Gavin could hear anyone coming. Now that I think about it, he makes me so indescribably happy.

Anyway, we were talking as we usually do. I got up to look at something more closely, and when I turned around, he was standing right there. My pulse quickened at the look in his eyes. Before I could breathe again, his stone arms were around me.

He leaned forward a little bit and whispered, "You have no idea how I feel about you, do you?" I had no idea what he was talking about, but then it hit me, he wanted my blood.  
I broke out of his grasp and backed away from him. I asked him what he was talking about, and he chuckled then answered, "Your vampire blood prevents me from having any bloodlust for you, but if you fear me that much, never mind. I just wanted to tell you what was in my heart, but…"

He was standing next to me in an instant. "You forget, Melanie, if I wanted to destroy you, I would have done it by now." He wrapped his arms around me and squeezed gently. Then he let go. "We had better go, I think I hear someone coming."

"Gavin, what were you going to tell me?" I asked. He looked at me, and his eyes were filled with so much sadness my heart skipped a beat. He shook his head and murmured, "It is nothing, just forget it." Then he said a little louder, "Get your stuff and let's go."

"Gavin!" I whispered. He sighed and picked up my small bag. He ignored me and walked towards the path. I sighed and followed him. "What did I do?" Tears were forming in my eyes.

He sighed deeply. "I love you, Melanie."

A silence filled the woods. I wanted to break it, but the words were stuck in my throat. "Gavin…" I whispered. "Honestly, I…" He cut me off and led the way to my car.

"Go, we will see each other again soon." He was gone before my very eyes. I spent the night pondering what would happen now. Penny kept asking me questions, but I ignored her most of the night. I barely heard her recount of her date with her new boyfriend on Friday.

I hope this has a good ending.

Yours Truly,

Melanie Meyer

May 22nd

Dear Diary,

It has been two full days since I have seen Gavin. He left without a word or a note, nothing. It's almost as if he disappeared. I miss him terribly, but I am doing a good job of hiding it from Zelda and Hans.

Even though they know nothing about Gavin, they still pry (mostly Zelda) into my private life. I love them, but it is always questions, questions, and more questions. I don't want to even consider them my parents after what they did to me.

Just because I came in five minutes late from my curfew, I cannot go anywhere unsupervised for a week. If I break curfew again, it will be an entire month. Zelda asked me very curtly, "What were you out doing? I suppose you were out with some guy."

I just stormed out to my room, and she followed me yelling, "I told you that dating is not allowed in my house! You have to wait until you are eighteen, and for the next week, I will be driving you to school and picking you up."

"Why?" I had asked. She answered, "You are not responsible enough. What if you had been found out? You know, **they** haven't given up on finding us right?" Her voice raised and she yelled, "They will kill us all. Until we find a way for you to become human, you cannot take any chances."

"Did you ever think that I don't want to become a human? I'd rather be a vampire!" I screamed. "I don't want to be weak like Dad! I want to be strong so I can protect those I love instead of being protected!"

"You don't want to be like me! I am frozen in time!" Zelda argued.

"It sure beats watching time race away from you! I'll find a way to transform before I get too old! I swear on my life! Now get out of my room and my life! I hate you Zelda! Why was I ever born?" She backed out of the room, and I slammed the door in her face. It felt so good to finally let go of my built up rage.

If Gavin were here, he would have told me it was stupid to loose my temper like that. He warned me that anything more than our friendship must remain absolute secret. Our lives depend on that.

I miss him, and now, I just want him near me. Gavin… come back to me soon.

**May 23**

**To my dearest writing companion,**

**When we were on our walk three days ago, I admitted I loved her. This seemed to make her very happy, but at first she thought I was going to say hurt me. She thought I had a bloodlust for her. That little incident gave me the impression that she only thought of me as a monster. I thought for one moment that she could never love something like me when she is so beautiful, so pure.**

**I have been watching Melanie from a distance for a few days now, and she lost her temper with her mother last night. I thought Zelda was going to maim her daughter, and I would not have a Melanie to love anymore. I wonder if Zelda forgot what it was like to be the daughter and not the parent. Do they not understand how much they drive their children to absolute madness at times?**

**I guess my angel wants to become a vampire, and I would have no problem transforming her, but only if she will run away with me. I will not have her living forever if she will not live with me. Is that selfish? Being immortal, living forever, it is no cakewalk as she thinks it is. Some days, I wish I could drop dead from the grief of seeing someone mortal I love die.**

**Melanie, my half-mortal angel, please endure your life for a little longer. When our love blooms more, I will find a place just for us. I hope we will be together until the end of time.**

Dear Diary,

I am losing track of the days. They are beginning to blend. I can only tell time by how long I must be separated from Gavin. The last time I checked, it was May 22, and I have been away from Gavin for what seems like days. I do not even look at a clock anymore; time has no meaning for me when I am with him.

Why have I become like this? While my powerless mind screams, _this is wrong! It has to stop… _my heart is slowly taking over everything. I want him, and my need for him increases everyday.

Keeping all of these feelings locked inside is killing me. I want to let them out, but I probably ruined my chance at Gavin ever believing me if I told him I loved him. I had no idea how to react, but my instincts told me to be on the guard. Now, I know, for sure, Gavin will kill himself before he dreams about hurting me.

I have to tell him. I will tell him, and if he wants to be with me, I will be with him for as long as I can possibly live as a half-mortal.

Yours Truly,

Melanie Meyer

May 26

**To my dearest written companion,**

**I am unsure if I should go back to Melanie or not. In my heart, I want to more than anything, but my instincts are telling me it is too dangerous. I can feel something… trouble is coming, and fast. **

**I have been watching her from a distance, and she is miserable. I do not know the reason. Could it be she misses me that much? My heart is aching when I think about her being sad without me, but it is better that we never meet again. All I seem to do is cause her pain; after all, I am a monster in her eyes.**

**I should approach her about this entire mess. The signs say she does love me, but I want to hear it straight from her. Tomorrow, we will meet again. That is all there is left to do. **

** Yours,**

**Gavin Jones**

May 27th

After days, Gavin finally came back. The only thing is he has changed so much. He barely spoke to me, and said as soon as I can, we will speak again. I am desperately hoping he does not leave again. I could not bear to live without him. Please, do not let this next conversation be our last.

May 29th

It has been two days since Gavin came back, and things are so different. We barely speak. I wonder if he is mad at me. There is something not right… it's as if I'm being warned about something. I get my second chance tomorrow night. That is when I will speak to Gavin. Again, please do not let this be the last time I get to see him.

**May 29**

**To my dearest writing companion,**

**My decision will be based solely on Melanie's feelings. If she does not love me, I will leave forever. If she does, I will think about this a bit more. I love her, but I cannot be with her. What a complicated thing love is. Nothing is simple about it, yet we immortals and mortals yearn for it. **

**Why? That is my only question. Tomorrow is the day that will change our relationship forever.**

May 31st

Dear Diary,

Was everything that happened yesterday already planned? Gavin and I met in the woods like we agreed, and then, the real talk began.

He explained that he loved me, but was not sure if it would be best for us to stay together. The laws of his world forbid me (well, not me personally, but half-mortals). If our love was found out, Gavin, my family, and I could be killed. Treason is not tolerated in the immortal world (sound familiar?).

I told him I loved him, and that I would gladly die as long as I could be with him. He told me that made things very complicated. He was not about to risk my life for his own happiness.

"What use would my life have if you weren't in it?" He was silent after I had asked him that. His reply was unexpected, "I do not know, my dear one, but my life would have no purpose without you."

Therefore, now we both know that we are meant for each other. Although, Gavin said he must think about this more since my mind is made up either way. It is either he or death.

Let this be my will if death is my only option.

Melanie A. Meyer


End file.
